¿Te odio o te amo?
by Nezumi Yaoi chan
Summary: Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra y Kadota, estan en la terraza de su instituto, la preparatoria Raira. Sin hacer nada realmente, hasta que Shinra les confiesa algo. -Pequeño corto de Durarara-


**Un pequeño escrito que les quise compartir :)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Shizuo, Shizuo.. ¡Ey! ¡Te estoy hablando! Tierra llamando a Shizuo.

-¿Ah? Eh... Lo siento Shinra, ¿Me decías algo?

-Que cruel eres -Respondió el mencionado y mejor amigo de este- Al menos finge interés

-Lo siento…

Algunos de los estudiantes se encontraban en sus aulas, otros haciendo deportes en las diferentes canchas y bien, ciertos chicos que se juntaban en la terraza del instituto.

-Vamos Shinra, no esperes mucho de una bestia como Shizu-chan –Agregó Izaya, quien sonreía de forma maliciosa

-No molestes tan temprano maldita pulga…

- ¿Oh? Pero si es mi pasatiempo favorito~

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde entonces, para estos momentos Shizuo, Izaya, Kadota y Shinra ya eran amigos, bueno, algo así. Al parecer Izaya y Kadota ya eran amigos de Shinra y fue el quien hizo las presentaciones entre ellos. Pero la relación entre algunos era… ¿Cómo decirlo?

- Y el mío va a ser romperte los dientes si sigues metiéndote en mis asuntos pulgoso -Dijo Shizuo con claro enfado en su voz

-Hahahaha ohh no, ¡que miedo! ¡que miedo! Ten –le arrojó un par de monedas de muy bajo valor- toma mi dinero pero no me lastimes~

Bueno… Eso… Desde aquel día Izaya no hacia más que molestar a Shizuo, quien sabe el porque pero por alguna razón parecía disfrutar el como reaccionaba este a quien el llamaba "bestia" y Shizuo a veces reaccionaba con violencia, en otras y muy contadas ocasiones solo respondía mediante el lenguaje verbal . El pelear entre ellos ya era algo muy comun

-… Izaya… tranquilízate –fue Kadota quien hablo mientras los apartaba- y tu Shizuo, también cálmate ya

-No han pasado ni 5 minutos y ya comenzaron de nuevo –murmuro Shinra mientras se acomodaba los lentes con su usual sonrisa despreocupada- Ejem… Shizuo-kun –dijo divertido- con esa actitud tuya nunca vas a conquistar a "ya sabes quién"

- ¿Eh? -Izaya y Kadota miraron con curiosidad al otro

-¡T-tu! ¡Cierra la boca! –Grito el rubio sonrojándose y apretando su puño en forma de amenaza contra Shinra- No me interesa en absoluto, de cualquier forma, será mejor que no abras la puta boca o te..

-Hahaha era broma –le interrumpió-

"¿A Shizu-chan le gusta alguien?" penso Izaya, haciendo una pequeña mueca "Bueno… No es como que tuviera que ver conmigo… Pero…" alzo la mirada y se encontró con la del rubio que le estaba viendo, ambos se sorprendieron  
"¿entonces porque me molesta tanto?"

-Oye idiota, deja de mirarme –dijo el Orihara  
"Todo lo que tiene que ver con él me irrita, lo que me hace sentir… Lo odio…"

-Tsk, ni quien quiera mirarte

Shizuo solo le dio la espalda

-Oye, no quiero ver tu trasero, pervertido…

- ¿ah? ¿Pero de que hablas? –volteo de nuevo con el pelinegro, y le agarro por el cuello de la camisa algo molesto

-Shizu-chan…

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué?

-Tu…

-Shizuo-kun~

Fueron interrumpidos por esta voz que al parecer provenía de la puerta, todos voltearon donde ella y vieron frente a ellos una hermosa chica de cabello rubio

-¿Vorona? –Dijo Shizuo con una radiante sonrisa, soltando casi de inmediato al pelinegro y dirigiéndose donde la chica- ¿Qué haces aqui?

-recien fue tranferida, quería verte asi que vine a buscarte

Izaya les seguía con una mirada asesina- Tsk -Chasqueo la lengua molesto al ver como ambos rubios se retiraban de allí mientras seguan platicados

-Ya era hora de que se fueran… -bufo-

-Oye.. Shinra –dijo Kadota- ¿Es ella?

Shinra volteo a ver de reojo al pelinegro, solo sonrió y dirigió la mirada donde Kadota

-No, no es ella

-¿Entonces?

-Y esa persona, ¿Va en este instituto? –hizo una pequeña pausa y enseguida dijo en su característico tono irónico- Digo, para darle mis condolencias a esa pobre alma hahaha que pésima suerte, tener a la bestia como Shizu-chan detrás suyo

-Izaya… -le miraba Kadota

-Si, viene aquí

- ¿Quién es?

...

...

-Es un secreto

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Lo se, pésimo xdd  
pero espero que les guste si llegaran a leerlo.**


End file.
